He Calls Me Strawberry
by jellomello143
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are best friends but that all changes when Tempest comes into the picture. Amu plans to avoid Ikuto the rest of the school year but when Ikuto's parents have to leave for an emergency Ikuto has to stay at Amu's house. There's something weird about Tempest.UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Death By Chocolate

He Calls Me Strawberry

Chapter 1

Death By Chocolate

Her throat felt like raw meat, like she had just swallowed a whole bunch of needles. Every once in a while she would glance behind her but she kept sprinting as hard as her legs would take her. There was nothing out but the young girl running for her dear life. The streets were completely deserted.

The cold night air stung the girls face as she took a sharp turn down the dark streets, only the lit lamp posts illuminating her way. Pink flip flops smacked the ground and she mentally hit herself for being so stupid to wear flip flops.

All the blood in her pale body left as she took another sharp turn and realized it was a dead end. There were no more lightings of the lamp posts anywhere. She turned around, thinking that maybe she could get out before _it _came.

She was too late.

Caramel brown eyes widened in fear as she took steps back until her back hit the cold brick wall and she stared up into nothing. Or at least that's what it would look like to a normal civilian.

"Please! Spare me!" The girls voice yelled, echoing through the night air but no one came to her aid

And just like that her eyes dulled of emotion. The young girls caramel eyes just turning to a mucky brown, the natural sparkle in them completely disappearing. A cream colored egg with golden designs floated out from beneath her purple tank top.

It was pure and full of light. The egg was cracked open and a small girl that looked like she was about to star in a dancing music video popped out. Her big hazel eyes looked up at nothing, glazed with fear.

The small person screamed and held its small head, as if in pain, as it sunk to the dirty ground, a bit X taking a place of her pink and white hair band. Dull hazel eyes blinked open and the small person looked up into nothing as it disappeared with a shimmer of black dust.

On the other side of the street the shadow of a girl stood, a small smile taking her pink lips as she turned around, another job done. She walked down the street, being engulfed by the deep shadows that surrounded her like a warm blanket.

And then, like air, she was gone.

**.:Shugo ~ Chara:.**

I raced across the grass, gun in hand. My breaths were coming out in hard pants as I tried to regain air into my lungs. The vest on my chest was weighing me down like a ton of bricks but it was for protection, so I wasn't going to complain...that much.

Yelling filled the air and I heard a whistling sound and ducked just in time for the weapon to land where my head was.

"Their in the trees," I said into my walkie talkie as I sprinted across the grass again, jumping and summer salting behind a bush as more of the weapons it where I was just running.

The bushes provided me like a shield, but that was only going to be for a short while. The walkie talkie on my hips started to go static so I brought it up to my ear.

"General, I've been shot, it's just you and him now," said Kukai's voice came out in big puffs as I heard him breathing hard "Good luck," and with that the walkie talkie went silent.

I cussed under my breath and looked around slowly, looking for my target. There was a whistle that coursed through the air and I rolled away, just as the bullet hit where I was. Jumping to my feet, I made a bee line for the forest, my chest huffing with every step as I avoided the bullets that whizzed past my head.

A few sharp turns, and checking into the trees later, I stopped to catch my breath and looked around to make sure that I had lost him. There was a crunch of leaves not too far away and I shot at it, barley missing the blur of speed that hid behind a tree.

I didn't go over to the tree because I knew that if I did then he wouldn't be there anymore. But to my surprise, he came out and stood in plain view, gun up and ready to shoot. I pulled my gun up and glared at him but he just smirked.

"Give up know Ikuto, and I might just spare you," I said but he only chuckled and shook his head, his navy blue hair blowing softly in the wind, as did my bubble gum colored hair.

He moved in a blur of speed and was gone in an instant, like a cat trying to chase a mouse. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I twisted around, pointing the gun at Ikuto's chest as he wore the same vest as mine.

"Game Over Amu," Ikuto bent down and surprised me with a light kiss on the jaw and we both pulled the triggers. I gasped at the impact, widening as the dark red splayed everywhere and pain shot threw my stomach.

I fell to my knees and clutched the spot where I had been hit, groaning in pain. Ikuto kneel down beside me and looked at me with concern.

"These freaking paint ball guns are going to be the death of me," I told my best friend, Ikuto as he ruffled my hair and I huffed, shoving his hand away in anger

"Stop being stubborn," Ikuto told me, running a hand through his own hair as I stood up and walked with him back to the car where everyone was waiting for us

"Who won?" Nagi asked when we had finally made it

"I did," Ikuto and I said at the same time and glared at each other "No, I did!" we both snapped and I saw him smirk

"Really?" Ikuto asked as I glared up at him

"Really," I told him and he shrugged and got into the car. That sparked my curiosity, but I was going to save scolding him for later.

I sighed and blew a piece of my bubble gum hair out of my face as we all got into the cars and headed home

**.:Shugo ~ Chara:.**

"SNOW!" I yelled the next morning, running outside as the fluffy, white substance fell from the gray skin. The cold and fluffy looking snow was everywhere, drenching all the different colors in white, so when I ran outside I immediately regretted it, my eyes feeling as if they were just stabbed by small needles.

I blinked a couple of times and opened my eyes, squinting a little bit as I looked around. The snow looked so pretty and shiny, making me gape at it in awe, it's not everyday that I get to see snow. My thoughts were interrupted by something cold and wet hitting my back.

A shiver ran up my spine as I turned around and glared at a smirking Ikuto, dressed in a black sweater, dark wash jeans, and black and white DC's. Judging by the fact that I was only in a black sweater (that I had stolen from Ikuto a few weeks ago), pink and black stripped leggings, jean shorts over the leggings that stopped mid thigh, and black converse, the snow was pretty dang cold.

"Ikuto!" I shrieked as the chills went up and down my spin. A small giggle passed my lips. I bent down and grabbed two hand fulls of snow and started to ball them up into a snow ball. Ikuto wasn't paying attention to me because something behind me caught his interest.

I threw the snow ball at his head, the white snow bursting when it came in contact with Ikuto's face, looking like a puff of glitter that shimmered through the air and landed on the ground, blending in with the other pure whiteness that littered the area.

"Amu," Ikuto said in a deadly voice as he started to walk closer

"IKTUO- KUNNN!" voice yelled and a girl threw herself onto Ikuto, her arms wrapped tightly around Ikuto as he almost fell over.

"Tempest...?" Ikuto said obviously confused but I saw the small smile on his lips and for some strange reason, it kind of hurt

"Oh Ikuto! I missed you so!" The girl squealed in delight but stopped when she _finally _noticed me. How could she not? She practically shoved me face first into the snow!

"Who's this?" I asked Ikuto in a confused tone, because, I was, after all, confused. Ikuto held lightly to the girl who still clung to him like her life was on the line while she looked me up and down. It seemed to have gotten colder then it was before out here.

"This is Tempest, my ex girlfriend," Ikuto said with a small blush to his cheeks. I'd only ever seen him blush 3 times!

"Hi! Is she your new sister or something? She's really short!" the Tempest girl asked Ikuto, making him chuckle a little bit and me flush

I want to say that she's slutty and ugly, faker then Barbie, wears too much make up! But I cant. She was tall like a model, with perfect curves and a thin frame. Her short blond hair curled around her head perfectly, only going to her chin and kind of frizzed out in a good way. Her light green eyes danced with kindness and her light colored skin had a light and natural blush to it on the cheeks where her light freckles were.

This chick was like a freaking Barbie doll with a whole new meaning.

"Oh she's _**just a friend**_," Ikuto told her and my breath was taken away just like that. Just a _friend_? JUST A _**FRIEND**_? I could practically hear my heart in my chest crush- wait no, I take that back because if my heart crushed, I'd be dead. Just putting that out there.

I could practically feel myself crumple like fire wood ashes, while they burned and crumbled, uncared about and are blown away without anyone really caring. Immediately, I took a step back and made a bee line for my house, neither of them noticing my sudden absence.

The door slammed shut behind me and I raced up the stairs, ignoring the questions that Mom asked me. Locking myself in my room, I tore my clothes off and put my strawberry patterned pajamas on before lying in bed and staring up at my pink and black stripped ceiling.

After a few minutes of peace and quiet my phone started to go off, the song "Pay phone" by Maroon 5 started to go off and I knew instantly who it was. I let it ring a few more times before it finally went to voice mail.

I don't want to talk to that jerk. My phone rang about 8 more times and I didn't pick up once because I'm stubborn and Ikuto's a jerk.

_Why cant he just go play with __**Tempest**__? _I thought to myself angrily as I rolled over to face the window. My curtains were wide open and Ikuto stood at his window, putting his body from the waist down outside his window and waving at me like crazy. Trying to get me to open the window.

"Are you going to answer him?" Miki asked me but I only shook my head and sighed before glaring at him and tugging the curtains closed, accidentally trapping Su behind them. I got her out and sat back on my bed.

After my phone rang 9 more times, on the tenth time I picked it up in annoyance.

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone, obviously pissed off

"Did I do something to upset you?" Ikuto asked from the other side of the phone and I rolled my eyes

"No Ikuto, you didn't do anything," I said, sarcasm dripping from my mouth like a rabid dog but he didn't seem to catch it, or he was really good at hiding that he caught it

"Then why do you sound mad?" When I was about to answer there was giggling in the background. I hung up after that, not wanting to hear anything else that was going on. The sun had already set and I was exhausted.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled while thrusting her small, pink pompoms up "Stay strong!" she cried

"Yeah Amu!" Dia cheered. Dia was walking on my desk and grinning at me when she fell off "Oh!" she cried as she flew up into the air. The four Shugo Chara's flew into their eggs. Ran turned off the lights and my room was engulfed in darkness.

"I wish I was stronger," I whispered as I lay my head on my pillow and fall into deep slumber

**.:Shugo ~ Chara:.**

"Yes! I finally got the job!" The boy cheered as he walked out of the police officer building. He was so distracted by his new joy that he didn't realize the shadow of a girl standing across the street, her eyes staring at him while a small smile played at her lips.

When the boy looked up his eyes grew wide and he took a step back, fear taking over his light green eyes. He threw his arms out and let a yell out of his mouth before his eyes dulled of the joy that they had just held, the natural sparkle disappearing along with it.

Like the girl, a cream colored egg with golden designs was pulled out of his chest where his heart should be. The egg popped open and out flew a little person dressed as a cop. The little persons gray eyes looked up into nothing and its big eyes widened in fear as it looked from its holder to nothing.

It let out a yell of pain and held its head as it floated to the ground like the first one. A big black X took its place on the small persons blue officer hat and its gray eyes blinked open. The small person looked up into nothing, a small smile tugged at its mouth as it disappeared like a cloud of black dust.

Officers ran out of the police building, having heard the cry of the young man who still sit on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" The man asked him in a worried tone and the young boy looked up at the officer with a blank look

"I'm fine sir, but I think I'll quit. I don't want the job anymore," and with that, the young boy stood up and walked away, feeling nothing.

The shadow of the girl grinned as she turned around and walked away, once again the dark shadows swallowed her body whole.

**.:Shugo ~ Chara:.**

I sat up in bed and groaned, I had a splitting head ache and I felt like I'd just eaten something that would upset my stomach. I moved my legs to get out of bed but I felt something warm touch my leg. My whole body froze up and I lifted the blanket and gasped.

A camouflage egg lay between my legs and it was jiggling a little bit. A small squeak escaped my lips as it cracked open and a little army woman popped out, her black hair pulled in a tight bun with a military hat on her head, black leather military boots, and the rest of the uniform except that instead of wearing the camouflage top she just wore a tan, short sleeve shirt with her small, tan arms crossed over her chest.

"Huh..," was all I managed to get past my lips as I looked at the Shugo Chara floating in front of my face

My other four Chara's floated out of their eggs and one look at the new Chara, all of them froze in mid air.

"The name's Strong and I am your new Chara, now get ready for school in 5 minutes or you can drop and give me 200," The Chara told me and I ran around my room, getting ready as the strict Chara watched my every movement while Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia stared at the new Chara

I was finished up in 3 minutes. The balcony door to my room opened and the six of us turned around and looked at Ikuto and Yoru. They stop and look at Strong who looks like she's about to kill someone.

"Um...," that was all I could say before there was a squeal of joy and a frizzy blond haired girl was on my balcony.

Dang.


	2. Staying Over and Showers

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, i have like 3 other stories I'm working on but I can manage :)**

Chapter 2

Staying Over and Showers

"Hi Amu!" giggled Tempest as she walked out from behind Ikuto. I replied with a stiff smile and a I-wanna-rip-your-face-off-so-badly-but-i-cant-because-i-cant-be-mean look on my face as my left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Mm," was my reply because if I opened my mouth, nothing good was going to come out. It's not like I ever say anything intelligent so what's the point?

Instead of getting the attitude I was expecting, I got a giggle. I think my left eye is doing some kind of weird dance thing now. Hmm, who knows?

"He he, oh Amu, you're really funny!" The strange girl giggled. I wish her hair color was orange. She'd be the Annoying Orange, but I guess I'll just go for the Annoying Banana right now.

"And why do you find it so funny Tamp- Tempest," I made sure to change my wording from Tampon quick enough to make sure she didn't notice. If she did, she sure as hell ain't showing it.

"Well Amu," Ikuto said, obviously seeing where this is going "Tempest wanted to see if you could hang out with her and me after school," Ikuto told me and I gave him a _'are you mental?' _look

"No, I'm busy," I flat out said as I turned shoved the both of them out of my room. For a 14-year-old girl, it seemed easy to shove two 15-year-olds out of my room and onto the snow filled balcony.

"Idiot," I muttered as I walked out of my room and down the stairs with my Chara's following. We got into the kitchen and I sat at the table, rubbing my head in total annoyance.

"Chawa's!" Ami yelled as she rushed into the kitchen, grabbing all five of my Chara's

"Let me go right now or so help me god I'll-," Ami cut Strong off before she could finish

"Shugo Chawa's!" Ami yelled, squeezing the life outta them

"Character Change!" Strong yelled and instantly my red X's that were in my hair changed into white star circled by navy blue

"Ami! Drop those small people right now!" I yelled and Ami's smile froze on her small face

_OH MY GOD? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? _I screamed at Strong in my mind and heard her growl inside my head as a response

_Don't you yell at your General soldier! I'll make you drop and give me 300! _She replied and I felt my blood go cold. She was one tough cookie.

"Woman! I said drop the small floating people!" My voice yelled and Ami let go of all four Chara's, her face screwing up in a way that made my throat close up

_You disgust me! _Strong hissed in my mind _You're as soft as a plush toy! _I could feel all my muscles tense up as Strong dislodged herself from my body, the stars turning back to X's.

"Ami," I said gently, crouching down to her level as her face stayed screwed up like that, my throat getting tighter and I could feel Strong's eyes boring holes into the back of my pink head

"Ami, I'm sorry for yelling at you," I told her in a soft tone but she only walked around me and out of the kitchen. I turned around and glared at Strong who had her tan arms crossed over her chest with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Soft, like a marshmallow," Strong told me as she turned around and floated away

"She's scary Amu-chan~desu," Su told me as she and the other girls floated over to me

"I need to get to school," I told them and rushed out of the house, grabbing my coat and slipping it on with ease. I hurried down the street, with Dia, Ran, Su, and Miki floating next to me and Strong sitting on my head since she had come back before I left.

I entered my classroom before the bell rang and took a eat three rows from the back, next to the window. Ikuto walked in, Tempest not with him. He saw me and started walking over but the bell ran, signaling class to start.

***~S~n~o~w – F~l~a~k~e~s~ ***

I closed the door to my locker and nearly had a heart attack to find Ikuto standing behind it, leaning against the locker next to mine and smirking at me.

"Ready?" He asked me. We always had lunch together. _**Always**_. I shrugged and we started to walk down to the lunch room.

"So...I need to tell you something," Ikuto told me, getting my full attention now. I looked up at him to see his sapphire blue eyes staring down at me.

"Yes," He opened his mouth to say something but we were _rudely _interrupted by a giggling, fizzy haired freak.

"Ikuto-kun!" Tempest practically sang and I inwardly cringed. God I wanted to throw up, even smash her damn face into the orange lockers but I knew I'd get into big trouble. Plus, I was too lazy.

"Hey Tempest," Ikuto told her but kept looking at me. I pulled my eyes away from him and walked over to my other friend, Rima, who obviously was really bored with the boys. I looped arms with her and dragged her away towards the lunch room before Ikuto could say anything or chase after me.

"Amu! Thank gosh you stepped in, I thought I was going to die of boredom," Rima gave me a small smile as we stood in line for lunch. I hung out with Rima the rest of the day while avoiding Ikuto like a bad disease.

Too bad I couldn't avoid him on the way home.

***~S~n~o~w – F~l~a~k~e~s~ ***

"Bye Amu!" Rima called as she got into her Moms car. I gave a small wave and headed home. I was half way home when an arm wrapped around my shoulder, all my muscles tensed.

"Get your arm off me," I told him as I shoved his arm off an walked faster, but he didn't have any problem catching up with me and my dumb short legs.

_Curse my short legs, _I thought to myself as I grit my teeth in annoyance

"Amu, I _**really **_need to talk to you, it's important," I sighed and finally slowed down to a normal walking pace. It must really be important if Ikuto practically stalked me the whole day.

I mean I had to hide in my locker, I almost walked into the boys bathroom room while panicking, I jumped out the window and held onto the ledge while Ikuto walked by looking around for me, I accidentally raced into the boys locker room and to my luck no one was in there, and last but not least, when we were in Drama, I hid under Saaya's big and puffy dress when Ikuto walked by.

Yes, it was that serious.

"Make it fast," I told him, putting up my Cool n' Spicy act even though he knew it was fake. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something but we were already home "Bye," I didn't give him a second look as I rushed into my house

***~S~n~o~w – F~l~a~k~e~s~ ***

I rushed through the halls, looking around and behind me every once in a while to make sure I wasn't being followed. A sigh escaped my lips softly as I stopped at my locker, looking around once more before opening it.

Quickly, I put my books inside and slammed it shut, glad to see nothing or anybody there. Another sigh moved past my lips and I raced down the hall and out the school doors, walking through the little snow that was left on the school grounds.

Two weeks. That's how long I've been avoiding Ikuto and I have to say, I'm doing very good at it. Rima and I usually hang out together and she's caught on to what I'm doing. Tempest still clutched onto Ikuto like a puppy and he still tried to talk to me but every time I saw him, I would instantly jump out a window, or go into the first classroom I saw, or climb into my locker, or hide in the girls bathroom.

It became my life, I would even drag Rima with me most of the time, and to my luck, her locker is right next to mine so when we saw Ikuto, we would both climb into our lockers until he left. The snow was melting and Christmas was on the way.

While I was walking by an ally I was roughly yanked into it and my back hit the brick wall, literally taking my breath away. I blinked open my eyes. Gold met dark blue.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Ikuto asked, getting straight to the point as he put both of his hands on the brick wall on either side of my head, trapping me from running.

"Who said I was?" I asked him, keeping cool even though I wanted to kill him for dragging me here

"Don't play this crap with me Amu, I'm serious. Why the hell have you been avoiding me for the past two weeks?" Ikuto hissed out. He was really angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I was being stubborn, I know, but I wasn't going to cave in. He smashed his fist into the brick wall inches from my head and I inwardly flinched.

"I'm tired of this Amu! Either you tell me why you've been avoiding me or I'll force you to," Ikuto told me, his eyes getting darker, almost looking black.

"What!" I screeched in anger, shoving him away from me "What the hell Ikuto! How could you not know why I'm avoiding you! It's because of that freaking banana headed chick! Every time I want to hang out with you, you're always with _her_!" Like hell I was gonna say her name "Everything has to do with _HER_!" I yelled "You never have anytime for me anymore!" Tears were forming in my eyes now but I wouldn't let them fall

"Amu," he looked taken aback. Good, he should. I glared at him and rushed out of the ally and ran the rest of the way home, leaving Ikuto to ponder over what I had said. What I had said, it was true. Every time I saw him looking for me, there was Tempest, clutching onto his arm and smiling up at him with her perfect teeth.

I hated it.

***~S~n~o~w – F~l~a~k~e~s~ ***

"Amu! Come down here please!" Dad yelled from down the stairs. I put that metal bebe gun that Strong was making me take apart and put back together down and walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I froze in my steps.

Ikuto was there with his parents and Utau standing there looking completely bored. My eyes were wide and I was pissed. Why the hell are they here?

"Amu! Ikuto will be staying with us until school ends! Isn't that exciting!" Mom said with a big grin on her face. She doesn't know that I've been avoiding Ikuto for the past two weeks.

"Why?" I asked her in a calm tone

"Utau's got a big music director asking for her and Ikuto doesn't want to come with," Ikuto's dad said, squeezing his wifes shoulder. Okay so maybe they all know and are just trying to get us to become best friends again but I wasn't going to cave.

"Yeah! So he's going to stay with us!" Mom told me

_Yeah you made that pretty clear, _I thought as I eyed the duffel bags that he had with him and the violin case that was strapped over his shoulder.

"He'll be staying in the guest room across from your room," Mom said and I nodded "Could you please help him get his bags into his room?" All of my muscles tensed as Ikuto smirked at me

"Sure," I said, forcing a smile onto my face as I went up to him and picked up one of the black duffel bags by his foot. It was a little bit heavy.

"Pathetic," Strong grumbled as she sat on my head while Ran sat on my right shoulder and Su sat on my left shoulder. Su floated over to me and smiled a little bit as I climbed up the stairs, Ikuto following close behind as our parents talked.

I kicked open the guest bedroom door, revealing a king sized bed in the middle of them room, two windows with cream curtains that were closed, a bathroom connecting to the bedroom, a walk in closet, and a plasma T.V on the wall on the right side of the room.

"Here," I shoved the bag into his chest and was about to walk out when something hard hit the floor. I turned around and saw Ikuto on the bed.

"Something bad is happening," Ikuto said. I could've sworn I head Ran snort. "Someone is taking peoples eggs and putting X's on them but I'm not sure who," Ikuto told me

"How do you know?" I asked him

"Because I witnessed one the other night. An X was put onto the character and the person lost all interest in what they were doing," He told me and I nodded

"Well, dinner's at 6, I'm going to go take a shower," I told him and started to exit

"Can I come," Hot breath blew on my ear and I squeaked, pulling back and glaring up at him

"No you cannot!" I marched out of the room and went to take a shower.

***~S~n~o~w – F~l~a~k~e~s~ ***

The little girl sat against the wall, her eyes full of tears as she looked up into nothing. Her purple eyes were full of fear and her mouth was slightly open, as if trying to muster up a silent scream but nothing would come out.

The shadow of a girl across the street smiled and watched, her arms crossed over his chest. The soft wind blew her hair out of her face and she was so engrossed in watching that she didn't notice a blue headed boy on the building above her.

A scream broke through the little girls mouth and then she went completely silent. Again, a cream and gold egg floated out of her chest, her purple eyes loosing the fear and sparkle in them, going dull, like a lava lamp that hasn't been turned on in 3 days.

The egg popped open and a little woman dressed like a nurse popped out and looked up into nothing. Her red eyes grew wide and then they dulled, a big black X taking a spot on her little white hat that lay on her head.

She looked over at the girls shadow that stood across the street and grinned crazily at her before disappearing into a cloud of black dust. Ikuto jumped down, the claw on the back of his hand getting the girl down her left arm, making three long scratches from her shoulder to just below her elbow.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she sunk deeper into the shadows, clutching her wounded arm to her chest in pain as she glared at the boy in front of her. Ikuto couldn't see her face, the color of her hair, and the way she was glaring made it hard to see her eyes.

She wore a hat, that was for sure, she was defiantly shorter then him, and wore some boots but that's all he could make out. Ikuto frowned in frustration.

"What do you do with the Chara's when you finish your work?" He asked harshly but was only responded back with a light chuckle from the girl.

"Oh Ikuto," her voice sounded weird, inhuman "All questions will be put on hold," She chuckled again and Ikuto took a step forward

"Those people need their eggs!" He yelled as anger boiled in him

"In every child's heart is an egg," the girl said quietly. Her head was down so her bangs were shielding her eyes as she looked at the ground but he saw a smile tugging at her lips. The girl started to retreat slowly, slowly looking up at Ikuto with those shining eyes "An egg they must protect," She giggled lightly and turned to Ikuto fast

"Nobody's doing a good job at that," and with that she was engulfed in the shadows, the blood dripping down her arm still as she cradled it to her chest, leaving Ikuto to stand there, wondering what she had meant.

***~S~n~o~w – F~l~a~k~e~ ***

I woke up with a major head ache. My head throbbed as I sat up and held it in my hands and groaned. Slowly, I climbed out of bed and sneezed, stumbling and falling on the floor. I groaned and stood up, going to take a shower.

Dia was singing on the other side of the bathroom door as I turned off the water to the shower and yanked the curtain to the side, going to grab my towel. All of sudden, the door to my bathroom burst open and there stood Ikuto.

"Hey Amu, I need-," he stopped talking, his eyes widening

His eyes trailed up my drenched body stopping at my horror struck face. Ikuto's eyes widened and I grabbed my strawberry shampoo bottle and threw it at him, hitting him in the forehead.

"PERVERT!" I screamed as I grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my body fast, jumped out, and shoved him out, slamming the door shut and locked it

I walked over to the mirror and rubbed the fog off of it, looking at my strawberry colored face and sighed, trying to tame my racing heart.

It was going to be a _very long _school year.

**I already know who the person is c(:**

**Preview:**

**"You have issues," Rima told ikuto as she turned back to eating her lunch. Ikuto and I sweat dropped.**

**"I'll see you later my little strawberry," Ikuto told me as he stood up, leaving me with a bright red face**

**"He so gots the hots for you," Rima told me, not even glancing at me**

**"I think you're the one with the issues," i tell her but she only shrugs **


	3. Sorry Guys

**A/N: Soo um I don't really like where this went so I'll be fixing all of my chapters. Sorry but don't worry I'll update soon! ~Marina**


End file.
